


Darkness Unknown

by everyonehasproblems



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abandonment, Erza and Mira fight, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, Natsu is mean, lots of brawls, team natsu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyonehasproblems/pseuds/everyonehasproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of staying a carefree and happy boy, Natsu became dark and thought of all people as untrustworthy after Igneel  left him alone in the forest. This follows Natsu, still a Fire Dragon Slayer, but darker and more mature. He distrust even Master Makarov and Gildarts. He especially hates the fellow guild members around his own age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story. It is also on my other account on fanfiction.net. I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter One

Makarov found the pinkette walking in the forest alone. He seemed to be searching for someone. When Makarov approached, his head was almost taken clean off with a well placed roar to the head. 

“Watch it, you brat! I only have one head and little hair.” He muttered darkly staring at his destroyed hat. There goes another one… 

“What is your name?” Makarov noticed the child was weary of him, almost scared. “Well, come on. I won’t hurt you.” The child looked at him with eyes that did not match his age. They were filled with pain and loneliness. 

After staring at him awhile, the boy nodded, mostly to himself. “I’m Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.” 

Summer, it fits him well. Dragneel… sounds familiar. I’ll ask Porlyusica about it later. "Nice to meet you Natsu. I'm Makarov, Master of Fairy Tail. How about I take you with me to see if you like it? It's full of of wizards like yourself." Natsu was still watching him, distrust evident on his face. 

Makarov sighed. "Do you have anywhere else to go?" 

Natsu looked at him. Really through him it seemed. "No."

Makarov smiled knowingly. He had taken in plenty of children over the years with pasts too dark to talk about. Whatever happened in Natsu's past made him feel like he could trust no one. It was sad. "Well come on, I'll feed you and tell you all about Fairy Tail. Do you know what a guild is?" Natsu shook his head. "Well, it a place where wizards go to get jobs and form teams and gain status. Fairy Tail is especially special because it helps all people and is filled with mystery. It's in the name, Fairy Tail..." Makarov went on and on about it. Natsu just listened, slowly taking in the information. Fairy Tail sounded like an okay place to call home for awhile. Until he could find Igneel that is...


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy meets Natsu

Chapter Two

Seven Years Later:

Lucy was depressed. She had come all the way to Hargeon only to find one magic shop where sex appeal didn't help her any.

"Stupid shopkeeper! How am I supposed to get into Fairy Tail if I don't have strong keys?!" She grumbled to herself, earning many strange looks. She flushed and kept walking down the street. Up ahead, she noticed a gathering of girls. They were yelling and screaming, Salamander.

Salamander?! The Salamander here in Hargeon? May be Mom is looking after me! She ran into the crowd to get a look at Fairy Tail's exclusive Salamander. It was said he was a S-class wizard and hot beyond belief. Literally and figuratively. He used Fire Magic, thus earning the name Salamander.

When Lucy finally pushed through the hoard of girls (man were they mean!) she saw the "Salamander" for the first time. He was average looking with weird purple hair. For some strange reason, when Lucy laided her eyes on him, silly hearts started to flash in her eyes. She squealed and jumped forward, only to run into a pink haired teenager, around her own age wearing a white scaly scarf. The hearts in her eyes broke as she looked at him.

“Sorry! I didn't mean…” The boy ignored her and continued forward to look at the Salamander. Salamander cleared his throat and handed him an autograph. The boy glared at it.

“Come on, kid. If you wanted one, you could have just asked instead of running into that pretty little thing there.” Salamander winked at Lucy, but suddenly, she didn't feel anything for him again.

“And who are you?” The boy asked. He was quiet but forceful.

Salamander gulped and then grinned. “Why, the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail!” He spun around and Lucy caught the ring in his figure. It was a illegal magical charm that attracted people’s heart to the user.

“I haven’t seen you before. Also, I personally know the Salamander. You’re not him.” The teen smirked like it was inside joke.

The Salamander was starting to sweat. He was starting to sweat a lot. “You must be mistake! I’m the Salamander!” His charm seemed to have started wearing out as girls started walking away from him.

The boy smiled. “Well Bora, I have to say it was a good ruse. Trying to use Fairy Tail’s Salamander, the S-class Fire Mage was good thinking. Except you didn’t think about what would happen if he happened to pass by and hear some village people talking about “Salamander’s” arrival in the port, did you?”

Bora gulped. Lucy recognized the name Bora. He was an ex-member of the Guild Titan Nose. He was wanted for charges of using illegal magic and his slave trade of young girls.

“You’ll never caught me!” Bora shouted and threw purple fire at the pinkett. Lucy gasped and reached for Aquarius’s key only to watch the flames disappear into the boy’s mouth. The boy smiled. Bora paled even more, realizing his mistake.

Bora fell back, yelling, “I’m sorry!,” to try and stop the boy’s advancement on him. The boy kept going, not pausing. He hit Bora once, with a flaming fist, knocking him out. Lucy watched as the Rune Knights were called and Bora was put into handcuffs. They handed the boy a bag a jewels and left. Only Lucy and the boy were left. The boy turned to glare at her, obviously annoyed that she was still there.

“Natsu Dragneel! How dare you leave me in the middle of a forest! I almost got lost! Master Makarov asked me to watch you! How dare you!” A fly blue cat yelled. Lucy felt her mouth hit the floor. A talking cat! A flying talking cat! Lucy gulped, realizing the boy was still staring at her.

“Natsu! Leave the girl alone. Or say hi. I’m Happy!” The cat introduced himself.

“Umm… I’m L-L-Lucy.” She stuttered. Happy smiled them glared back at Natsu. Natsu didn’t say anything, just sighed like it was a shame that he couldn’t lose Happy.

“Thank you for saving me before, from the charm.” Lucy said awkwardly to Natsu. His eyes traced her face for any signs of lying. When he didn’t find any, he nodded.

“Come on, Natsu. Say you’re welcome.” Happy sighed. “Are you a mage? Most non-magic users wouldn’t have noticed the charm.”

Lucy nodded. “I’m a Celestial Spirit Mage. Are you from Fairy Tail?”

Happy nodded. “Aye! if you haven't figured it out yet, Natsu is the Salamander, one of Fairy Tail’s strongest mages. Are you looking for a guild to join?”

Lucy nodded happily. “Yes! Do you think I could join Fairy Tail?”

“Aye! We accept everyone! I can take you there. Natsu will be coming too, if he actually stays with us. Come one! Let’s go before he-NATSU!! GET BACK HERE! Come on! Let’s get him.” Happy and Lucy started running after Natsu. He had started walking sometime while they were talking. Natsu was almost out of sight and seemed to be walking steadily faster.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy joins Fairy Tail

Chapter Three

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Lucy stared in wonder at all the different mages of Fairy Tail. They were drinking, laughing, and having a great time. It was filled with life and love. Lucy knew immediately this was where she was meant to be.

"Aye! Lisanna! I have a new guild member for you!" Happy shouted into the mess of the beginnings of a brawl. A table was thrown over Lucy and into the wall behind her. Happy ducked as a chair was tossed his way. A white haired young lady came out of the chaos holding an untouched tray of empty beer mugs. She smiled and ducked from the oncoming assortment of flying objects.

"Hey Happy, how did the mission go? And where did Natsu go? Oh, and welcome to Fairy Tail…" Lisanna said in rapid fire.

"Lucy! My name's Lucy." Lisanna smiled and gestured for them to follow her through the chaos and to the bar. Happy immediately followed but Lucy hung back, not wanting to get killed before her first mission. Lisanna smiled knowingly. She grabbed Lucy, dragging her through the fighting without getting hit once. She was impressed but it almost seemed like the others made a point of not hitting Lisanna as she walked around the guild.

"How did you do that?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna smiled. "They wouldn't dare beam me with anything. Mira, my sister, would probably kill them is they did. She's what you would call… over protective. It's nice but annoying because she makes it impossible for me to go on jobs. Anyway, how did you get to meet Happy?" They sat down at the bar, watching the fighting unfold. Lucy was amazed as one wizard ran around wearing only one sock and boxers. A lady was drinking straight out a barrel of beer in a very compromising position. She looked ready to pass out as she fell off the table and onto the floor, taking the beer with her.

"Umm… What? How did I meet Happy?" Lisanna nodded, amused at Lucy's captivation of the brawl and general chaos. "Well, I actually met Natsu first then Happy. Natsu had just beaten Bora and Happy came flying in yelling at Natsu."

Lianna sighed, clearly not surprised at Natsu's action. "That sounds like Natsu. He hates taking Happy on missions but Master won't let Natsu go alone anymore after all the damage he's caused. Millions of jewels alone, just on him. Master has had to pay to fix clock towers, ports, city buildings... the list goes on. Not that Happy helps much. Natsu usually loses him half the time and Happy comes back alone and hungry."

"What's with him? He won't even talk to me. In the two days we all traveled together, he barely acknowledged my presents."

"He was abandoned by his foster father in a forest when he was around 12. He hasn't trusted anyone since then. Plus, most people in the guild are afraid of him. His first day here, he beat three of the top wizards at the time. One of them was Mira. The other was Grey, the naked one and the other was Erza. She isn't here right now but she should be back tomorrow along with Mira. They went out on a quest to see who could kill the most monsters." Lucy sweated dropped at Lisanna's tone. It sounded like they did that a lot.

"Lisanna! Where is Master? I have to give him the report from Natsu." Happy piped up and asked.

"He's upstairs in a meeting with Porlyusica. He should be out in a few minutes." Lisanna informed him. Happy nodded and went back to eating fish. Lucy stared the the pile of bones already bigger than him sitting there.

"When he comes down, I'll talk to him about letting you get the stamp. He'll let you in, don't worry. Anyways, yeah Natsu is quite a character. Just don't get on his bad side and he'll leave you alone. Well mostly unless you're Master or maybe Grey. He hates Grey with a passion after an incident years ago involving a bucket of paint and a net. You don't want to know." Lucy was beginning to doubt it was such a good idea following the talking cat here.

The fight around them seemed to have gotten steadily worse. There was a rise in magical power that was getting to the point where it was close to overflowing into the tangible world. Lucy glanced nervously as she saw the first blue sparks of ice magic. Lisanna was still unconcerned.

"Are you sure this is fine? It seems to be getting really heated out there." A bottle flew wide of Lisanna and into the bar behind her. She shook her head.

"It should be fine. They usually stop before magic gets involved. Usually." Now she didn't sound that confident now. She cringed as a table was frozen over and thrown into the wall. It shattered, causing shards to fly everywhere. "Or not today." She muttered.

"Stop you brats! I leave for two minutes are you guys start a war?!" A giant yelled.

Lucy squeaked and hid behind the bar. Lisanna smiled and started laughing. Happy drifted over. Everyone started laughing a dropped their magic. The giant shrunk down into the form of a little old man. Lucy gawked openly. He came over to the bar and grabbed a beer mug, downing it almost as fast a Cana could down a barrel.

"Master! Natsu ditched me again and I brought home a lost girl. She's really heavy!" Happy reported. Lucy went to grab him but he flew away to get a fish.

The tiny man, now known as the Master of Fairy Tail, looked over Lucy. Creepily. He grinned. "Well, okay then. You're in."

"Really?! Lucy yelled. Master nodded and went back to drinking.

"See! Told you! So where do you want the guild mark?" Lisanna asked while getting out the stamps.

"On my hand in pink!" Lisanna stamped her hand. Lucy held it up to the light, admiring it. Lisanna laughed.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy meets Levy...and just about everyone else in Fairy Tail...

Chapter 4

Then Next Day:

Lucy was way out of her element. She only knew Lisanna and Happy out all the people in the guild. As she watched Lisanna and Happy interact with the others, she felt left out. A girl with blue hair and glasses walked over. She was trailed by two boys who seemed to be fighting over what her favorite color was.

"Hey! I'm Levy. It looked like you could use a friend or at least a person to talk to." She smiled and held out a hand. Lucy took it and smiled back.

"I'm Lucy! And yes I could use a friend. It's so chaotic here, I don't know what to do." Levy smiled.

"Everyone is like that their first day. You get used to it quickly. If you're Lisanna, you're lucky. Mira would murder anyone who hurt her, no questions asked. Anyway, the two behind me and Jet and Droy. We're part of team Shadow Gear."

Jet and Droy waved once before going back to their argument. Levy sweat dropped when she finally understood the direction of their conversation. She could answer for herself, you know.

"Anyways, is it true that you had to travel with Natsu the entire way here? Lisanna has a big mouth, FYI." Levy smiled sheepishly.

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, he barely talked to me. Hey, Lisanna didn't really get into it but what exactly happened to Natsu?"

Levy noticeably paled. "Well… um…He's kinda… um… antisocial?" Levy shrugged. "I really don't know myself. No one does but Master and maybe Gildarts. He doesn't talk much. Like at all. The most I've heard him talk was when he went on a rampage after Gray dropped a bucket of paint on him, then Mira and Erza used it as a distraction to capture him in a net. Master was not happy when he came back for the Guild Master's Meeting that year."

Lucy sighed. "Oh well… That's... Where they really that dumb?"

Levy laughed. "It was April Fools. They had to do something to after his prank the year before. Since then Master has outlawed April Fool pranks in the guild hall. Beware though, they can still happen outside the hall."

Lucy laughed. "Anyways, when are Mira and Erza supposed to be back? I'm excited to see them!"

Levy gulped. "They should be here-" She was cut off when there was a loud crash and some screaming.

"YOU RED-HEAD SEA BITCH! I KILLED MORE MONSTERS THAN YOU!" A girl with long white hair in all black was yelling and dragging a red-headed girl in armour behind her. A large white haired man was trailing behind them covered in bruises, lugging a decorated horn behind him. He looked defeated as the girls kept screaming.

"ATLEAST I DIDN'T DESTROY A TOWN RELIC YOU SLUT!" The red haired girl yelled back. She was struggling to get out of the goth girl's grip.

Lisanna ran forward. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU! Mira let Erza go NOW!" The goth girl, Mira, surprisingly let go to embrace her sister. Erza sent a glare at Mira but a thankful smile to Lisanna. The guy behind them let out a very loud whimper when he set down the horn and all but collapsed from exhaustion. Lisanna quickly let go of Mira and ran to the guy.

"Elfman! Are you okay?! What did you two do to him this time?" Lisanna questioned Mira and Erza. Erza glared and pointed at Mira. Mira mirrored her. Lisanna sighed and start to help Elfman to his feet. He was swaying dangerously.

"They wouldn't stop yelling… so tired… no sleep… got kicked out of the village…" He muttered.

"That's it! I'm asking, no TELLING Mater to make you two take Natsu with you next time." Lisanna looked livid.

Once Lisanna walked away with aErza, Mira and a half dead Elfman, the guild started to get noisy again. Lucy turned towards Levy with wide eyes.

"N-never mind. I-I take it back." Levy laughed.

"Well, yeah. That was Erza and Mira. They hate each other. Well, okay, not hate but they have a healthy rivalry going on." Lucy shot Levy a look. Levy shrugged in response. "You could have seen Natsu and Grey walking in the door fighting instead. That would have left holes in the ceiling." Lucy shivered.

Following the talking cat was definitely a bad idea. (Okay, not really but this was too much.)

"Okay… If thats what you call a rivalry." Levy just smiled and went on to the next topic.

"Who else have you met?"

Lucy smiled. "No one else really." Levy gasped in shock.

"Well come on! That won't do!" Levy jumped up and started dragging Lucy around the guild to introduce her new guild mates. In under an hour, Lucy had met just about everyone, save Mira, Erza and Elfman. Levy led Lucy back to where they had been sitting previously.

"So have you been thinking about taking any jobs? Shadow Gear could always go with you. We have to leave for one today if you want to join in." Levy asked.

Lucy had been thinking about it. It would be nice to get some experience. But then Lucy also felt bad about dragging someone who barely knew her on a probably terrible quest. Plus, it seemed that she would have to deal with a very annoying Jet and Droy fighting over Levy. They seemed like a good team, just not her team. Lucy smiled at Levy.

"No, it's okay. It seems like you have your hands full." She motioned to the two idiots arguing behind her. This time it was about food. Levy had stopped the color argument with a random color 20 minutes earlier. Levy smiled.

"Well, okay. You're welcomed anytime to join us. See you! Good luck!" Levy waved bye as she set off with Jet and Droy in tow. Lucy waved back feeling much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think so far? Natsu is coming back soon. Lucy just needs some friends to get her on her feet and this provides my view on a Fairy Tail where Natsu is mostly absent. As you can see, Erza and Mira would make up for the brawls. Anyway, until next time...


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we get a little more about Natsu's background with Fairy Tail...

Chapter Five

Lucy jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Lucy whirled around only to find Lisanna behind her. Lisanna laughed.

"Sorry! Why don't you come and meet Erza and Mira. I promise they won't hit you, just each other." Lisanna didn't wait for an answer. Lucy hurried after her, dodging a chair. Lisanna was lucky, Lucy decided. Another brawl was in the making over someone spilling Cana's beer. (Not that she wasn't doing that herself, mind you.)

When they arrived, Mira was throwing straws at Erza as she tried to devour a strawberry cake. Erza was trying her hardest to eat it before Mira successfully ruined a delicious cake with her straws. Lisanna sighed and grabbed the cup of straws, relieving Mira of her ammunition.

"Will you two quit it?! This is Lucy. Hurt her and I'll cry." Lisanna left a defeated Mira and Erza in her wake.

Mira turned to glare at Lucy like she made Lisanna sad. She looked over Lucy with a "humph" before leaving to join in on the fight. Erza gave Lucy a measuring look before demolishing the last of her cake. Lucy tentatively sat down across from Erza where Mira had previously sat.

"I'm Erza. Nice to meet you. Sorry about Mira, she can be a bitch. I heard that you came in with Natsu. How was that if you don't mind me asking?"

Lucy sighed. "It was quiet and kind of creepy. He didn't say anything to me or Happy. Natsu tried to ditch Happy and me more than once. What happened to Natsu?" Lucy had asked many times before but no one had given her a clear answer.

A half clothed teen walked up and joined their conversation. "Yeah Ezra, tell her. We all know you love that story." Erza glared. He sat down and gave Lucy a smile smile as a greeting. They had met briefly on Levy's tour of the guildmates.

"Gray, you ass. Fine. Well, I don't know much about his past before he came to Fairy Tail but I can tell you what happened his first day here…"

* * *

_"Attention everyone! Listen up. This here is Natsu Dragneel. Give him a warm welcome." Master announced to the guild. The person is question was clad in black with an expressionless face. The older members of the guild looked at the child then at Master with questioning in their eyes. Master ignored them and sent the child off to the nearest table, knowing his younger brats would be by to bother Natsu. Of course Master was right as the younger generation were the first to go over to the pinkette and introduce themselves._

_"Hello! I'm Lisanna. This is my brother Elfman and my sister Mirajane but everyone calls her Mira. The red head is Erza and the naked boy is Gray . Cana is the one sitting at the table alone. Laxus is probably upstairs. Levy's is in the library. Follow me and I'll show you around." Lisanna smiled and tried to get him to too. Instead of saying or doing anything, Natsu just stared at her. Lisanna smiled again but something about his green eyes made her feel naked and scared._

_"Hey, come on man." Gray said as he reached out to pull Natsu with them to walk around._

_But before Gray could even touch Natsu, he was thrown into the wall at the other side of the guild. Everyone stopped at the crash and stared at Natsu._

_"Hey! You can't go around doing that!" Erza yelled at him. She got no response, only a stare, which only made her madder. "If you want to fight someone fight me!" She yelled before attacking him._

_"Master, shouldn't you stop this?" Gildarts asked. Master and Gildarts were sitting at the bar watching the action unfold. They appeared to be unworried at the fighting, but the older members knew better. They were testing the new kid._

_Master sighed. "I actually want to see this myself. I want to know how good he is with the magic he uses." Gildarts nodded and turned their attention back towards the fighting._

_Erza had gone all out this time. Her Heaven Wheel was spinning and she was attacking and charging with insane speed and power for a preteen. Natsu just calmly dodged and blocked any attacks that came his way. Finally Erza lost her patients and charged with all her swords, pushing Natsu back into the wall and outside._

_"Go you bitch! Beat him for Gray !" Mira yelled at Erza._

_"Mira! That's not nice and we should go help Gray !" Lisanna said, pulling everyone towards the unconscious boy._

_"Who do you think will win?" Wakaba asked Macao. They were interested also in the new kid's power._

_"I'm betting on Erza." He responded._

_Wakaba sighed. "I guess I get the new kid then."_

_"20 jewels."_

_"100 or nothing."_

_"Deal."_

_Outside Erza still was at a stand still seeing as getting Natsu outside wasn't helping anything. Any attacks she used were useless against Natsu's speed. He didn't even seem to be trying very hard either. Erza let out a shout of frustration._

_"Stop screwing around! Get him Erza!" Gray yelled. They had managed to wake him up and help him through the wall to watch the fight. At this point all of Fairy Tail was watching._

_Hearing Gray spurred on Erza._ I will not lose, s _he thought._

_But it seemed like Natsu has other ideas. He sighed and disappeared from Erza's view only to appear behind her and hit her with a type of burning punch. It dented her armor and sent her into the dirt. She got up coughing, bewildered by the power of the punch._

_He disappeared again and reappeared in front of her, send kicks and punches all full of the orange colored magic. It burnt and stung when it connect with Erza. She was thrown back into the guild and into the wall where Gray landed. She didn't get up. He had used a far amount of power against her. The older generation could feel the barely repressed power and anger behind the magic coming from Natsu._

Holy hell, even I can't do that.  _Laxus thought from the second story balcony._

_"Erza!" The children yelled and ran after her._

This child... That magic... who is this boy?  _Master thought as he walked up to Natsu._

_"Now that was a little too much. Beating and trying to kill an opponent are two different things." Master said. Natsu just glared at him. "Look here kid, you don't have to talk to them or anyone else in the guild but don't ignore me. Got it?"_

_Natsu looked at him for a second before nodding. "And Gildarts."_

_Master blinked at him. "Gildarts?" Natsu's voice sound soft and unused. It was creepy. Natsu nodded but didn't offer an explanation._

_Master signed. "Nevermind. Anyways, you're part of the guild now. Come on, let's get you your guild mark."_

_"Master you can't! Look at what happened to Gray and Erza!" Mira yelled. She was being surprisingly nice and was helping Erza up._

_"Well, I just did."_

* * *

"And that's why everyone so afraid of Natsu. He never talks and only has accepted a few challenges from people in the guild. He always wins too." Erza finished. She started digging into another strawberry cake that Lisanna had set down in front of her some time during her story.

"Yeah and he made S-class wizard when he was 14. That's three years early then Laxus. The only one that has beat him is Gildarts but it was mostly a tie. He passed out then Gildarts did." Mira added while throwing a straw at Erza. She had come back once she heard Erza start the story. Others around the guild also listened with interest. Some members hadn't heard the story before. It wasn't something the guild talked about much.

It hit her in the face. She glared and threw it back. "So whatever you do, don't get on his bad side. He's evil."

"I wouldn't say evil, more dark and anti-social." Lisanna add. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she polished the same beer mug. Mira snorted but didn't say anymore as a flying fork came towards her face. Gray laughed but didn't comment. He had been quiet throughout the story but Lucy could feel his anger boiling through his magic.

Lucy nodded thinking back on his towards her while taking her to Fairy Tail. He seemed cut off and kinda dark but not evil. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a chair flying past her head as a brawl broke out between Mira and Erza.  _Again..._

* * *

Up on the second floor had Natsu had listened to Erza's recount of their first meeting. It was pretty accurate. She left out the part where she spent the next few days trying to find him to kill him. Master had made Natsu promise not to accept another fight until she was all healed. The same had happened for Gray too. Natsu sighed.

_Let them have their own opinions. They don't matter._ He looked down at his last gift from Igneel. It was a white scarf that stuck out with his mostly dark attire.

_Yeah, I don't need anyone else…_


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Team Natsu gets a quest...which Natsu doesn't want (Hehe).

Chapter Six

Lucy sighed. She was bored. It had been a week and nothing exciting had happened yet. Even the brawls were becoming repetitive as Lucy hid each time from an assortment of flying objects. It was amazing how often they happened.

"Lucy! You want to go on a job?" Happy asked.

Lucy smiled. "Sure but what do I pick? I've never been on a job before."

"Ask Gray or Erza to go with you." Lisanna suggested from the bar.

Lucy glanced over at Erza and Gray . Gray was drink and laughing with the older guild mates and Cana. Erza was currently going at it with Mira again for the 12 time that morning. She saw Mira pick up a chair.

"Umm... How do I get their attention?" Lucy asked. Erza had started throwing tables and chairs also. Lucy ducked as one flew by her head.

"Hey! Lucy needs to go on a job! Gray ! Erza!" Lisanna screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Thanks..." Lucy muttered messaging her ears. Lisanna smiled. She could be as evil as Mira sometimes. She went back to polishing the beer mugs.

"So you want to go on a job? Pick one and we'll help you." Erza said.

Lucy walked over to the request board. "What do I choose?"

There was one to find at lost dog, one to destroy a village of monsters, another for a lost cat, one to fix a stove...

"Oh, what about this one? It's to find a flute called Lullaby. It's 400,000 jewels." Lucy held the paper out to Erza. Before Erza could take it, Natsu materialized between them and took the paper.

 _Lullaby, sounds familiar._ Natsu thought.

The guild froze at his appearance. Lucy could feel his barely restrained energy. Erza and Gray tensed, gathering magic for an attack. All around the guild, members were preparing for quick getaway in case a fight broke out.

"Now Natsu, that was rude. If you want to go on that request, then go as a group and work together. Lucy had it first." Master broke the tension. He appeared on the bar with a half empty mug of beer.

Natsu shot him a glare then handed the request to him. The Master looked at the picture of the flute closely. He paled. "On second thought, why don't you take. It shouldn't be a C level mission, it should be an S-class mission." He handed the request back to Natsu.

"Master! That's not fair. I was going with Lucy and Gray was also coming! I'm S-class wizard too." Erza argued.

Master sighed then an idea popped into his head. "Natsu, you're going to accompany them on this mission. No buts, got it you brats?"

The guild members around them seemed to die slowly. They were shocked. Natsu on a team mission with Erza and Gray ! That was the last thing they had expected to happen. Cana even dropped her beer barrel.

"I bet 1,000 jewels Natsu kills them before this is over." Wakaba said to Macao.

"I'll take that bet." He replied.

"Nah, I bet Erza and him destroy the town with Gray knocked out cold again." Cana yelled out from beneath her retrieved barrel of beer.

"No, no. The new girl kicks the bucket first." Max put in.

"I think Erza will die first then Gray then Lucy." Mira said.

All around the guild, bets were being placed. It seemed that Master's announcement made them forget they were suppose to be afraid of Natsu.

Natsu was getting more and more annoyed by the second. Before anyone could stop him, he grabbed Happy, Erza, Gray and Lucy and left the guild dragging them behind him. Master laughed as he saw them all leave together. It was going to be an interesting mission.

After they were gone, Lisanna and Elfman came up to him. "Was that such a good idea, Master?"

He sighed. "To be honest, I'm betting 5,000 jewels that Natsu finishes the quest while the others are locked in a hotel room somewhere. Either that or he kills them all."

"Master! Natsu's too manly for that!" Elfman yelled. Lisanna slapped his chest. He wasn't helping.

Master sighed again. "Anyways, I have to go to the Guild Masters Meeting. If anything happens, I'm leaving you in charge, Lisanna." He walked away and out the door.

"This is going to end badly." She told Elfman.

He slapped her on the back in a brotherly way. "They'll be fine. Natsu's too manly to destroy a mission. He'll protect them."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu on a train...And betting.

Chapter Seven

Natsu was beyond annoyed. Happy wouldn't stop whining about fish and Gray wouldn't stop stripping, causing Erza to yell at him to get dressed. Lucy was doing nothing but gawking at their disorganization. Finally he snapped.

"Please be quiet, I can't think with all your yelling." His voice commanded attention and obedience.

_He talked!?_ They all thought.

"Aye, Natsu! But when we get the flute can I have fish?" Happy asked. His eyes were wide and innocent.

Lucy mentally face palmed. "So which train to we get on and actually, where are we going?"

Everyone looked at Natsu. He sighed and kept walking.

"Okay, look. I know you don't want to be here and we don't want you to be here but this never going to work unless you give us any information you have on the damn flute." Gray grabbed him arm. Gray 's face was stony, daring Natsu to do anything and Happy sucked in a breath. Erza braced herself for an attack.

Natsu turned to look at them. His green eyes swept over the group with judgment. He glanced at Gray 's hand before pulling away and sighing.

"Lullaby is a flute that contains a demon from the book of Zeref. The Dark Guild Eisenwald is currently in possession of it. I heard some of their underlings talking about it on my last mission. When I talked to them, they didn't have much information." Lucy could only image what Natsu meant by "talked to them."

"So what now?" Erza asked. She was taken back by Natsu talking to them as much as he did. It was the most in seven years she had heard his voice. Even at the guild, he only said little to the Master and Gildarts when he was there.

"We go to them." Was all Natsu said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying we charge into a dark guild's guild hall?!" Lucy yelled. At this point the people of had gotten used to seeing yelling mages and flying cats. But the new one was the black clad teenager. He was new. Or so they thought anyway.

But Natsu was apparently done talking to them. He had started walking toward the train station.

Gray sighed. "We might as well follow him. It seems he has a plan he's not going to share with us."

* * *

Once on the train, something weird happened. Natsu demanded a separate room from them. He actually spoke to the conductor and guard in a respectfully cool and isolated manner. They seemed to be something like friends.

Once Natsu had disappeared into his private coach, Erza asked the conductor about it.

"Oh, Natsu? He's a nice young man. Shy and cold but he has a big heart. Always helps with thieves and any problems we have on the train." The conductor said.

"He's nice to you?" Gray asked, struck dumb.

The conductor laughed. "Nice? No! He just treats us coolly. He always takes our trains do we see him a lot here. We say hi and he nods. That's all there is to it."

"But... What?" Erza said.

The conductor laughed and starts to move one. "I've know him for three years now, the guard even longer. He's not that bad of a person." He walked on yelling about tickets and chatting with the other passengers. Erza frowned.

"So when do we get off?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. Go ask Natsu." Gray answered.

Lucy sighed. They were clearly confused about Natsu's attitude towards the conductor and guard. Lucy wasn't that surprised though. He treated her the same way as them, with a cool attitude. She wasn't that bothered by it. (Not that she would admit anyways.) He seemed like he didn't necessarily hate people but had a strong distrust of them. Lucy's mind went back to the little she knew about Natsu and his past. Being abandoned at such a young age must have taken a toll on him.

"I want fish!" Happy whined.

"Oh, shut it you cat!"

"Erza, Lucy's being mean!"

"Happy, Lucy, stop fighting. Gray ! Where are your cloths?"

"Ah crap! Not again! Where's my shirt? Hey, give my yours Lucy."

"No way!"

"Ouch! Your heavy Lucy! Get off!"

"Shut it cat!"

"Erza! Lucy's going to eat me! Aha!"

"Will you two shut up! I'm trying to eat my cake in peace!"

Pause.

"Where did she get a cake?"

* * *

Natsu turned his head towards the window. His stomach was rolling. He hated trains and liked walking better.

The others were making so much noise that their conversation was clear through the wall. Natsu sighed in annoyance. Master's plan was never going to work. Natsu would always be the outcast.

And Natsu like it that way. It was less trouble. He was free of the obligations of having to care.

* * *

When to train finally stopped, the group looked a little worse for wear. Natsu was still a little green, not that anybody noticed or care. Gray was only in a pair of underwear, the rest of his clothes lost along the way. Happy was crying about fish while Lucy was crying about money and how this job was doomed. Erza was defeated over the loss of her cake. (She ate it.)

"So what now?" Lucy asked.

Just the a warning came over the intercom of the train station. "All trains are stopped today. I repeat, all trains are stopped today."

"Hmm..." Natsu walked up to the conductor and asked what it was about.

"It seems the next stop over is surrounded by a wall of wind. No one can get into it. The Dark Guild Eisenwald is taking responsibility for it."

Natsu nodded and started walking toward the other train station.

"Wait! You can't walk that far! It would take to long." Lucy yelled.

But then Natsu disappeared with a faint "pop" leaving the smell of sulfur behind.

"Damn that Natsu! We need a car. Come with me!" Erza yelled, running off leaving the rest to follow.

(Unknown to anyone, except maybe Natsu, Cana had her cards out projecting their mission. "It seems Levy is winning with her prediction that Natsu will leave them behind." There was quite crying in the background as many mages started losing money.)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu tries his best...

Chapter 8

Natsu was scouting for the best way in when the rest arrived. Erza was sweating and looked pissed.

"How dare you leave us!" She said in between breaths.

Natsu ignored her. He reached out his hand only to have it pushed back by the force of the wind. He stood back and motioned for everyone to do the same. Confused, they complied. He took a deep breath and gave a soft mutter.

"Fire Dragon's Roar..." The energy shot out of his mouth and towards the windy wall. The two met in a large explosion of energy and power. In that second, a gap was created long enough for Natsu to teleport all of them inside the wall.

"What the hell? How did you that?" Gray asked.

Natsu didn't give him an answer ; he just kept walking. Inside, they were welcomed by a hoard of wizards. They were all pumped and ready to fight. Natsu (being Natsu) walked right up to the guy holding a flute like the one in the picture, only it was creepier in real life creepier. The flute had a skull on the top and three holes for controlling the pitch.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

When Natsu didn't answer, Erza did. "We're from Fairy Tail and we are here to take that Flute!"

He laughed and held it up."Oh, you want it? No one can take it from me or my name ain't Kageyama!"

Everyone laughed.

"Really, now. Kageyama,stop fooling around and give me the flute." A man floating on wind much like the wind outside said. He came the open window.

"Oh, Erigor! Here you go! I was just holding it for you!" Kageyama squeaked. Natsu didn't move from his position in front of him. Kageyama tossed the flute to Erigor before he disappeared out the window.

Erza was confused. "Natsu what are you doing? Go after him! We'll hold these guys off." She equiped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Gray made an ice sword and Lucy got Taurus's key ready.

Natsu sighed and punched Kageyama then walked back outside, leaving the rest to them. In a few seconds all the mages were defeated.

"They were actually really weak." Lucy comment.

"Aye! Like you!" Happy laughed.

Lucy then tried to grab Happy but he screamed and hid above Natsu. Natsu was standing in front of the wind wall.

"What are you waiting for?" Gray asked.

This time Natsu touched to wall and slowly orange energy built up around him. The wall slowly got lighter and lighter until it disappeared. He walked through and turned left, watching to sky.

Erza got very frustrated. "What in name of all that's holy and light are you doing!"

"I'm waiting for Cana to go away." His was was icy and cruel.

There was a popping sound and a flash. A card appeared in front of Natsu that read "I'm sorry. Please don't kill us."

("How did he know?" Max asked Cana. Cana was visibility shaken. "I don't know but it seems that Elfman is in the lead with his prediction that Natsu wouldn't fight anyone." More crying ensued, especially from Wakaba.)

"Huh!?" They all looked Natsu. He didn't offer an explanation. It was becoming repetitive.

"Hold on tight." Before they could ask what Natsu meant, they were flying through what looked like a vortex. They all felt Natsu's magic circle around them, keeping them from falling to pieces and lost in time. They heard Natsu sighing to himself, like he was disappointed they didn't disappear instead of following him. (Even though they all knew Natsu could have just dropped the barrier.) It took Gray , Lucy  _and_  Happy to hold Erza back.

_Great, I really am stuck with these people. I can't get away rid of them. When I get my hands on Cana..._ Natsu thought to himself.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the next step is...

Chapter Nine

Natsu didn't set them down; it was more like he kicked them out of his bubble and onto the tracks. He was annoyed and Gray found it extremely funny that the dragon slayer's usually stoney face was showing annoyance.

"What's the plan now?" Erza asked. She was bursting with pent up anger.

Natsu was still floating above them. "I will get Erigor and you will go to the Guild Masters Meeting and wait there."

"Oh, how did you escape?" A silky voice asked. Erigor materialized out of the wind. He held the flute in one hand.

"That wall was weak on the inside, much like you." Natsu taunted back.

Erigor lost his smirk for a second before putting it back in place. "Well it's seems like you're just an arrogant boy. I'd show you what real power is but then I'd be late." Erigor tried to get past Natsu but Natsu got in front of him first. Erigor pulled back with a look of annoyance.

"Why are you guys still here?" Natsu asked.

Erza glanced at Natsu then at Erigor.  _He could be a tough opponent._ She thought. Then she saw the look in Natsu eyes. It was a brief but she still caught it. Natsu enjoyed fighting. He liked the challenge Erigor offered him. It scared Erza but at the same one she realized he never once had that expression while fighting her or any of the others from the guild.

"Come on guys. Natsu can take him." Erza stated and started running on the tracks toward the meeting hall and away from Natsu.

Once they were gone, Natsu rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. He took off his black cloak to reveal full black battle attire get up. His torso was clad in what looked like black leather with metal studs along the seams. His black cargo pants had chains hanging from every pocket. He had on black heavy duty combat boots. The only thing out of place was the white scarf carefully tied around his neck. Everything about him screamed powerful.

Erigor smiled, not impressed on his attire. "So what? You think you can beat me? You arrogant-"

Natsu disappeared only to reappear behind him. He mutter "Fire Dragon's Fist" and punched Erigor to the ground. Erigor got up, bleeding from a small cut on his lip.

"So, you're Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon." Erigor smiled. "Then there's not reason for me to hold back. Windmaille." His body was engulfed in wind.

"Nothing can get through this-"

Natsu, not screwing around this time, used a roar and launched Erigor towards the meeting hall. Erigor used the momentum to carry him to the hall. Erza and the rest had already gotten there and all the guild masters were ready for an attack.

Erigor never got a chance to attack though because his Windmaille has started to chip. "What? How is this possible?" Natsu appeared behind him. He grabbed Erigor and started punching him until he was unconscious. At some point, Lullaby had rolled away.

"Natsu, I think you're done." Master said. He sweat dropped as Natsu let Erigor fall without remorse.

"Well, lookie here! That's your famous Fire Dragon here to save the day. Those are some kids you have there, Makarov." Blue Pegasus's Master said.

"Thank you." Master offered him a tight smile. Natsu was standing there, sudden looking very bored. "Natsu, where is Lullaby?"

Just then a tremor shook the ground. The flute started to glow and out of it came a black fog. "Well, it sure feels good to be out." It took the shape of a giant monster. It was gross and ancient looking. The power coming from it was unbelievably strong.

"Crap" was all Master said.

Natsu sighed and before anyone could react he hit it with a wing attack knocking it into the meeting hall. The demon got up and roared.

"Not again! I'm jumping in!" Gray shouted as he froze its feet.

"Don't leave me out!" Erza yelled. She summoned her Fire Empress Armor and started hacking away at its arms and legs. They were both taking taking their anger out on the poor demon. (Wow, how the tables had turned.)

"Yeah!" Happy yelled and started forward until Lucy grabbed him.

"Do you want to get squished?!" She yelled.

Happy shook his head. "But I don't want to be useless like you."

"Why you no good cat! Get your ass back here so  _I_ squash you!" Lucy decided it was safer to chase after Happy then join the fight.

Master just sighed. "Natsu, can you finish this before they destroy the whole town?"

Natsu nodded and charged forward with exceptional speed. He hit the demon with his wing attack and finished it off with a roar. The demon shrunk before returning to the flute.

Master started clapping his hands until the guildmasters started glaring at him.

"Look at what they did!"

Indeed, it was quite a sight. The Meeting Hall was rubble, the landscape was permanently scarred with ice and fight marks. Natsu's last roar has torn up trees for miles in the forest. It was quite a mess. Master picked up the flute and handed to a fellow guild master.

"There you go and here we go!" Everyone, including Natsu, started running from the angry mob. Natsu was strong but not suicidal.

"Wait! What about the reward money?" Lucy shouted.

"We'll be taking that!" The mob shouted back.

Lucy spent the next day crying about rent money while Lisanna gave Natsu his part of her bets. Apparently they had stuck a deal before going out. (Much to the disappointment of the rest of the guild, including Master.)

* * *

Since the Guild Masters Meeting, there had been a lot of talk about Natsu. It had got out (Happy) that Natsu could actually talk for more than a sentence and was friends with the conductor and guard of the train.

Even Master was slightly shocked about that. "So he knows how to be nice?"

Everyone laughed and joked about Natsu becoming part of Fairy Tail finally.

"Reedus, what do you think? Is Natsu part of Fairy Tail?" Macao asked him.

Reedus sighed. "Of course he is. He's always had the mark right?" That got people to shut up about it. Even Master seemed ashamed he had never thought about it like that.

* * *

Unknown to everyone, Natsu listened to all the conversations and remarks. He had always listen to the daily going ons in the the guild. He knew almost everything about everyone in the guild. Erza was jealous of Mira and her family so she fought with her to get stronger. Mira fought to protect her family. Gray fought to get revenge for his. Cana wanted to get the attention of her father. Levy loved knowledge and books. Jet and Droy loved Levy. Everyone had their own story and he knew each by heart.

Not that they ever thought of that. They feared him, which was good. If there was one good thing Igneel had taught him, it was never let people get too close. Once they're close, they can hurt you and usually do.

Natsu decided he had heard enough for once and a turned to vanish when Erza's voice stopped him.

"So this is where you hide?"

Natsu glanced at her, annoyed his hiding spot had been found. Now he needed a new one.

"Don't worry, I'll leave you alone here and I won't tell anyone. It's a nice view though." Erza glanced down.

They were above in the second-story rafters. It gave a perfect view of the guild and everyone in it. Natsu could hear and see everyone anytime he wanted.

"Were you always this close to us?" Erza asked.

Natsu paused and considered what to tell her. It had been Gildarts that suggested that he find a place to relax and watch the chaos of Fairy Tail, even if he didn't want to become involved in it. After that, Natsu had spent weeks trying to find the perfect place. Once he found the rafters, he knew it was the place. Since then, everyday he would sit up there and watch the chaos. It was a beautiful sight, even if he didn't wanna admit it.

Instead of trying to explain it all, he just nodded, then vanished.

She sighed. Trying to talk to Natsu was like trying to get water from rocks. Impossible.

Makarov glanced up as Natsu disappeared. It seemed like his plan had worked to some degree. Erza was trying at least. Now it was a matter of getting the others to draw his attention…


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a new mission...

Chapter Ten

A few weeks later:

"It's so hot! I'm gonna melt." Lucy complained to Happy and Levy.

"Aye, and then I get to eat you!" Happy exclaimed.

"Umm... Lu-chan I think Happy is broken." Levy said.

"Aye! I am!" Then Happy fell over with fish circling his head.

"I think he overheated. Poor cat." Lucy said before she picked up by the tail and dropped into the sink behind the bar that was full of ice.

"Ah! You're so mean Lucy!" Happy wailed as he flew away to hide on Gray 's head.

"I was try to help you…You know it's too hot, nevermind." She sighed and slumped down in her seat.

"You could always go on a mission somewhere cold." Levy suggested fanning herself.

"Yeah but who would I go with? I mean, you can't abandon Shadow Gear, can you?"

"I guess you're right. They would be lost without me. What about Gray and Erza?" Levy glanced behind her to see Jet and Droy fighting over a chair even though there were dozens of empty ones.

Lucy's soul started leaving her body as she thought about the last time they did that. The guild still owed money to help replant the trees that were destroyed.

"Okay! Okay! How about you and Happy go on a nice easy one?" Levy got a look that could kill for that one.

"Fine! Picky… How about…Natsu?"

Lucy thought about it. It was actually a good suggestion. Natsu probably wouldn't destroy too much and he wouldn't be as annoying as Happy. It could work except…

"Is he even here? I mean, I haven't seen him at all since Lullaby."

Levy shrugged. "I've only ever seen him about two times total. I was never close to them as a child. I mostly hid in the library studying. Erza and Gray challenged him more than anybody. Even Mira until she gave up after five straight losses."

"Mira? She gave up?" Lucy never thought Mira of all people would do that.

Levy nodded. "Yep. It was horrible the last time. He use too much power and came close to killing her. But in Natsu's defense, she started seriously trying to kill him." Levy shivered at the memory.

The more Lucy thought about it the more it it made sense. Mira had a nasty temper and was really quick to anger.

"Yikes."

"Yep. Well anyways, you could try a solo one. It would help you improve your fighting skills." Levy suggested.

Lucy paused. It wasn't that she was afraid (she was), it was that everyone else was so powerful. She could have never defeated the demon on her own, while Natsu basically had defeated it on his own. She was nothing compared to him or Erza or even Levy. She was so smart it made Lucy feel stupid. Levy could see the change in her.

"Oh, come on." Levy pulled Lucy out of her chair, making her lose her balance.

Lucy was startled. "What are we doing?"

Levy grinned. "We're going to find Natsu and make him go on a mission with you!"

"Wait-"

"Oh, I'm so helping. Lisanna, Elfman! Come on! We're going to find a dragon!" Mira yelled, having overheard the conversation.

This got the attention of the whole guild hall. "Are they seriously looking for Natsu?" Macao asked.

Reedus nodded. "But they're never going to find him if he doesn't want to be found." Reedus knew about Natsu's hiding place. It was Reedus who led him to it. He used to use the rafters to paint sky views of Fairy Tail. Now he just imagined them or used the second story balcony. It was safer on the balcony then in the rafters anyways.

"Pff! You're right. Natsu is a shy guy!" Macao laughed at his own joke.

"Where are the young ones heads off to?" Master asked Reedus and Macao.

"They went to find Natsu! Can I go dad?" A little Romeo asked. His eyes were wide with excitement. Natsu was his ideal.

Macao smiled. "Not today." Romeo pouted.

Master smiled. This was turning out better then he hope. He spared a glance upwards and saw a flash of orange.  _So Natsu is leaving..._

* * *

It was hopeless. They searched most of Magnolia and Natsu was either invisible or he knew they had been searching for him and hid.

"Okay, who tipped him off?" Mira asked. They had all gathered in the park under the big tree.

"Who knows and who cares! This was a dumb idea. I mean, does anyone even know where he lives?" Gray asked.

"Aye!" Everybody turned to stare at the cat. They looked about ready to murder the poor guy.

"You knew this whole time?!" Erza yelled. Her face contorted with rage.

Happy nodded with an idiotic look on his face. "It was so funny watching you go around in circles!"

"That's it! Happy, you're dog food!" Erza summoned a sword and began chasing Happy around the tree. Mira looked about ready to jump in until Lisanna grabbed Happy's tail.

"Happy, can you tell us where Natsu's lives?" She asked nicely while Gray and Elfman held Erza back.

"Do you know how much precious cake time you've wasted?" Erza cried, knocking Elfman down and into the tree.

Happy ignored her and the fighting going on as he thought. "Nope. Natsu told me not to tell anyone."

Levy sighed. "This is getting us nowhere. Why don't we just go back and ask Master?"

Everyone paused. Cana spoke up and said, "Fine by me; I was going back for booze anyway," as she took out a large barrel which smelled like booze. Everyone sweat dropped. She really needed rehab.

Erza sighed but creased her attacks on Happy. "Fine. Let's go eat cake!" Everyone sweat dropped at that too. Maybe Erza and Cana should go into rehab together.

* * *

Natsu's day was probably the best day he had in awhile. He almost smiled, almost. It was interesting to see everyone outside of the guild. They were still themselves but nicer and not as rude.

_Good thing Happy didn't tell them where he lived. That would have been…terrible._

Natsu was walking back to the guild when he got spotted by Mira disgusted as an old lady.

"I've got you now!" Mira shouted.

Levy had figured out about halfway through the search Natsu had probably seen them or heard them asking the locals about him. Dragon Slayers had super hearing, according to this book she had read about ancient magics. So they had devised a plan to split up and go looking for him separately. They had used Warren to make the plans telepathically. The meeting at the tree was to give him a feeling of safeness to go back to the guild.

Although Happy speaking up had been a surprise.

And Erza had gone sideways.

Cana had actually done something right.

The moment Mira blew her cover, Natsu vanished and reappeared on the nearest roof.

"After him!" Erza yelled from inside the sweets shop. All at once the members of Fairy Tail started after Natsu.

_Great, just great. I should have realized it sooner. They were obvious._ Natsu muttered in his head.  _Fine. If they want a chase, I'll give them one._

At this point, the people of Magnolia were adjusted to seeing the wizards of Fairy Tail running wild but seeing them out in this heat with this much enthusiasm was quite a sight. The black clad teenager from a few weeks ago was also with them, only now he seemed to be running away from them.

"Natsu, please stop! I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a job to get out of this heat!" Lucy yelled. They were nearing to guild.

"Hey! Please stop!" Lisanna yelled.

"Okay, I'm done playing nice!" Gray yelled as he made an ice layer on top of the walkway, causing everyone to slip and fall except Natsu. Natsu was way ahead of the ice. Even Gray got caught in his own trap.

By the time they all reached the guild, Natsu was gone and all of them were shivering from the ice. Only Gray was still hot.

Master saw them and started laughing. "You must of have come close. Natsu! I have to prefect request for Team Natsu!"

Natsu appeared in front of the Master looking fine without a drop of sweat on him. He looked as relaxed and bored as always.

_Team Natsu?_ Natsu was curious to see what that meant.

"So it's a S-class quest the was request by the people of Galuna Island. I think it suits Team Natsu nicely. The train leaves in an hour so be ready." Natsu took the request and left out the guild doors this time.

"What's Team Natsu?" Lucy asked, defeated that they had wasted a day for nothing.

Master smiled. "It's the name I gave you guys after the Lullaby incident. I had to pin it on someone and that someone was you guys." He giggled to himself.

"Well, you heard Master. Be ready in an hour." Erza said as she left. "Let's meet at the train station."

"Great! I wasted a full day looking for Natsu when we could have just asked Master for a request. Great job Lucy." Gray said as he walked out.

"Aye! Great job!" Happy joined in.

Lucy sighed and heaved herself up. "Looks like I get my job. See ya later, Levy-chan."

* * *

"And there goes Fairy Tail's strongest team." Reedus said as he finished his painting. The others had left on their mission hours ago. He had been painting since they had left.

"Wow that's beautiful!" Lisanna commented. She was amazed at the fine details. It was all perfect and realistic.

It was of the entire guild. In the center was Team Natsu. Around them, the other guild members were smiling and laughing. It was full of life and love.

"Yeah, it's pretty but there's one problem with it." Mira sneered.

Reedus looked at her carefully. "And what would that be?"

"Natsu never smiles or talks. He's not really part of Fairy Tail. He has the mark but not the attitude." She stated.

All around there were mumbles of agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see not everyone is on the same page. Natsu isolated himself but Fairy Tail also isolated him as well. But do not fear! It will get better! (Atleast I hope...) Until next time...


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The train ride was uneventful. Just like before Natsu disappeared into his own room, leaving them to fend for themselves.

To get to Galuna Island meant taking a boat much to Natsu's annoyance.

"I'd rather swim or teleport." He muttered to himself.

Gray heard him. "What? You afraid of a boat ride?"

Natsu ignored him. Erza shot Gray a look that said "not now."

"Let's ask and see if anyone is willing to give us a ride to the island." Erza suggested.

"Fine by me." Gray walked off.

"Let's go Happy."

"Aye!" Lucy and Happy left, leaving Natsu and Erza alone.

"Come on. Let's ask the fisherman to see-" but Natsu disappeared mid sentence. "Or let's not talk to the fisherman. Your choice."

* * *

"Did anyone have any luck?" Lucy asked. Everyone shook their head. (Except Natsu.)

"Well, this is great. How do we get to Galuna Island?" Gray asked. All the locals of Hargeon weren't too thrilled to go anywhere near the island.

"Did you say Galuna Island?" A man is a tattered cloak asked. He looked rough and worn down. His one side was completely covered by the cloak.

"Yes." Natsu spoke up.

The man stepped forward. "Are you going there to lift the curse?"

Natsu nodded slowly, thinking about how to handle this man.

The man smiled brightly. "Then I will take you. It would be an honor of mine." Nodded down to pier to a little fishing boat. "That will get us there, no problem."

Erza noticed Natsu went slightly green at the notion of going on a boat. Erza had to repress a smile. At least now she knew why he got his own room on trains.

Natsu notice Erza staring and shot her a look that could have killed lesser beings.

"Well, shall we get to it?" Lucy asked, also noticing Natsu's tension with transportation.

"Yeah, we better." Natsu muttered, mostly to himself.

* * *

Lucy blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the light. It was early morning. She tried to remember what happened but it was all a blur. She looked around.

Happy was half buried in the sand, still asleep. Erza was coming around, whining about not have enough cake. Gray was further up the beach looking for his pants. Natsu was missing, as usual.

"What happened?" Erza asked.

Lucy shrugged then realized it was a mistake. She was stiff and sore all over. Trying to stand was next to impossible.

"Fish..." Happy muttered.

Lucy sighed. "Well Happy's fine. So is Gray if his clothes are missing. Where's Natsu?"

Erza shot her a dark look. That question was obviously becoming tiresome. "Gee, I don't know. Probably somewhere on this island, unless this time Levy was right and she is currently winning the bet."

"Well, someone is grumpy. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the sand?" Lucy shot back.

Just then Gray came running back. "I think I see the village. Or at least I hope it is. It's surrounded by a wall."

"Maybe Natsu's there?" Happy suggested. He was awake enough to follow the conversation.

"Alright, let's get going." Erza decided on her own. Like always.

When they arrived at the gate, they were questioned by a little short old guy.

"Who are you?"

Erza walked up to him and smiled. "I'm Erza from Fairy Tail. These are my friends and fellow guild mates Gray , Lucy and Happy. We have one more member but he seems to be missing."

"Do you mean him?" The short guy pointed to what looked like a net. It had a person shape object in it. It was all black with a white strip around its neck. It seemed to be topped with pick fuzz on it.

"Is that Natsu?" Gray exclaimed, laughing.

"What happened?" Erza asked, quite confused.

"He was trying to break in. He wouldn't talk to anybody so we threw a net over him and tied him up."

At this point, Gray was a lost cause. He was laughing so much, he couldn't stand straight. Happy joined in, landing on his hair. Soon Lucy found herself giggling. Even Erza cracked a smile.

"They caught the rare Natsu Dragneel!" Gray giggled to himself

"Aye!" Happy joined in.

"That's our guild mate. Can we come in and explain ourselves?" Erza prompted.

"Are you here about the request we sent?" She nodded. The man then pushed a button and the gate opened to reveal three dozen armed warriors. In front of all of them was an old chief.

"Is he really your friend?" He asked.

"Well.." Erza elbowed Gray before he could finish. She nodded.

The chief gestured for Natsu to be let down. He land perfectly on his feet with a bored expression on his face. Erza knew he could have gotten out but it would have caused more problems for them. She sent his a grateful look which he ignored.

"You came on the mission?" The chief asked.

"Yes, we did. What would you like us to do?" Erza asked.

The chief pointed up to the sky. "On the next full moon, destroy the moon. You have two days to prepare. The moon is cursing us to become like demons every full moon. Some turn into a demon only to never regain their full human form. My own son was killed because he became fully demon." The chief held out his right arm. It was a claw covered in dark green scales.

"Destroy the moon? Are you-" Natsu interrupted Gray's outburst.

"We will do ask you ask. We will fix everything in two days." Natsu gestures for everyone in their party to follow him outside the gate and to the beach where they woke up.

"What the hell?! We can't destroy the moon!" Gray shouted. Before he could say more, Natsu punched him to shut him up. It worked because he knocked Gray out. Lucy shivered at the show of pure strength.

"There is more going on here. The people here are actually natural demons. As Bobo, the one from the boat, told us something weird has occurred to change their memories." Natsu explained.

Erza nodded. "That makes sense. What exactly happened on the boat?"

Natsu looked annoyed but never the less explained. "Bobo is the Chief's son. Once the son died, his memories returned. He has been waiting for someone to fix what is wrong on this island."

"Ghost! He was a ghost?" Lucy yelled.

"Yes, now stop yelling. I hate loud noises." Natsu muttered. He was back to his quiet creepy tone.

"So what now?" Erza asked.

"We'll look around and see what we can find." Natsu said. Gray groaned from his spot on the ground.

"What are we doing?"

Natsu sighed and disappeared. He head was starting to hurt from having to explain himself so many times.

"How exactly does he do that?" Lucy wondered out loud.

"I don't know. Go ask Natsu." Gray responded before laughing. Asking Natsu was really becoming a joke.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Natsu was glad to finally have some alone time. Master had really outdone himself this time.

 _Team Natsu. What a stupid idea. Like it would actually help anything. Everyone is just as annoying as before. It's probably only gotten worse. They still don't trust me._ Natsu thought to himself.

Natsu was doing a perimeter sweep of the island. Since the boat was overturned by a wave, he had had a bad feeling about the island. Something had changed the attitude of the land and made it hostile. It didn't want strangers here. Its falling darkness only added to the feeling.

As he was doing a perimeter sweep, he noticed an odd assembling of people further in the island. They seemed to be surrounding a large crater in the ground. They were all in cloaks and their faces were covered. They were chanting. Now that Natsu thought about it, night should not have fallen. By his calculations, it should be somewhere around noon, not night fall. This island was having trouble with its time zones.

He decided he should try and get closer. He vanished to reappear in the closest tree to the talking pair. His enhanced hearing let him hear everything perfectly.

"Why must we work in these conditions?" One cloaked girl said, judging from the voice.

"The boss wants it done in two days." Another answered her. His voice was bold and powerful. Him and the girl were both wizards.

_Interesting. Their using the island to do something. A ritual from the looks of it._

The girl sighed and pushed back her hood. "And why must we wear these hideous things? It's not like the people here will remember us." Her hair was pink and she was pouting like a five year old.

"We have orders. The arrival of the Fairy Tail Mages has put him and Zalty on edge. They have waited three years for this and to have us mess up now would be catastrophic. Have patients, Sherry."

Sherry snorted. "Easier for you to say. You can't do wrong, Yuka."

Yuka sighed and took off his hood. "Fine, but try not to do anything stupid. And keep Toby on a short leash."

Sherry grinned and walked away. "I'll be back soon."

Natsu vanished from the tree and reappeared on the beach. The sun had completely set and it was black. The Stars were bright but the radiance from the waxing moon over powered their faint light.

 _This is bad. Not as bad as I thought it would be but still not good. I...we have to be careful now. That ritual they were doing seemed to be for the Moon Drip. It takes about three years so if what the girl said was true, it's almost done. If it is the Moon Drip, it would explain the villagers' memory lost and human transformation._ Natsu sighed. If he had it his way, everyone around the crater would be out for the count and their "boss" would be dealt with. But now he had to concern himself with the others and they wouldn't approve of his ways. Natsu decided it was better to go and share his findings with everyone else.

"My, my. Where do you think your going?" Yuka asked him. Yuka walked out from between two trees and into the moonlight. "It's rude to spy on others."

Natsu sighed. So much for getting the others.

"What? No comment. Oh well. I'll stop you first then report back to the boss. He'll be pleased." Yuka smile and took a battle stance.

Natsu glared and shot a Dragon's Wing at him. Yuka didn't move, only smiled and stood there. Before the attack could touch him, it dissipated around him. Yuka smiled.

"That the best you got?" He taunted.

Natsu really didn't have time to screw around with him. His magic was obviously some type of wave magic. Natsu could detect the air around him shift to deflect his first attack. He could dispel magic but not physical attacks, Natsu hypothesized.

Not wasting anymore time, Natsu vanished and appeared behind Yuka. He hit him with a bare fist. Yuka didn't have to physical strength to combat his hit (much like Gray ). He crumpled without a sound.

Natsu left him there and walked back to where he had left the rest of Team Natsu. Only they were gone.

Natsu could feel the migraine coming on.

* * *

Gray sighed. Happy just had to wonder off to find fish. And now they were in a cave underground.

Gray had lost Lucy and Erza in the fall down here what felt like days ago. Happy, being able to fly, managed to go up the pit, yelling down how he would find Natsu to get them out of there. Apparently, Happy didn't find him. Lucy had suggested that they split up and look for a way out. That had been about a day ago (or at least it felt like it).

So here Gray was now.

Walking alone in a dark tunnel.

Almost pitch black tunnel.

Without food.

Or water.

Or any way to contacting the other if he found a way out.

So yeah. He was screwed.

"Dumb cat, stupid Lucy. Dumbass Natsu for leaving us alone. And also dumbass Erza for listening to Lucy's stupid, dumbass suggestion." He swore as he crashed into yet another bolder. They were everywhere.

Up ahead, Gray could see a faint light. Not that it helped much. He had been seeing it for awhile now and it was no closer than that it had been an hour ago. It was annoying. Almost as annoying as the steady drip, drip noise. It was driving him all kinds of crazy. He hit another rock.

"That's it! Ice Make: Sheet!" He covered the area around him in all directions in ice. The ice let the faint light bounce and reflect, giving Gray a clearer image of the tunnel he was in. It was actually quite large and spacious. It looked like it had been dug recently, within the last five years. Gray could see the marks left by magic powered tools. It seemed like the pit they fell in was a trap.

"Maybe we should have stayed together. I have a bad feeling about this place." Just then he felt an increase of magical power. It was Natsu. By the way it swelled then vanished, he could tell Natsu had wanted to dispatch his opponent quickly and quietly. Hopefully no one else was around to feel it but Natsu never did anything subtle. An idea popped into his head. If he used enough magic, it could alert a Natsu to his location and the others as well. And also anybody who could feel magic.

 _Okay so maybe not such a good ideas. But I have to do something. Unless I want to die down here._ His stomach growled. So magic beacon it was.

"Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!" A giant ice sword formed and he hit the nearest rock. It shattered like glass. He walked forward and threw the sword at the annoying light he had been seeing for awhile. To his surprise (although later he said it was on purpose) the sword struck the wall by the light source and revealed a moonlit cavern.

Inside the cavern was a huge ice block. Gray chilled as he saw what was frozen in it. It was the thing from his nightmares, the monster that haunted his every waking dream. He had lost his family twice to it. It was Deliora. And the worst part was it was making that annoying drip, drip sound. The monster was beginning unfrozen by someone. It was Gray 's worst nightmare come true.

Gray froze when he heard a girl's voice. "Hey, Toby, did you feel that?"

A dog like person shook his head violently. "No!" He yelled in a mad manner.

The girl sighed. "You're useless. It was probably the monster, pretty Deliora. Look how nice it's coming along. It's melting faster. In this heat, after tomorrow it will be freed." She smiled up at the great demon.

"Yes!" Toby shook his hand up and down in a mad fashion. The girl just glared and stalked off. Toby followed closely behind.

Gray sat down shaking. That fact that someone would be twisted enough to unleash a demon like Deliora back into the world was insane. They had to stop it. The person behind it had to pay. Gray slowly got back to his feet to find Natsu watching him carefully. After a minute he turned and went to touch the frozen demon when Gray suddenly held a ice blade to his throat. Natsu just watched him with cool green eyes to see what he was going to do.

"Gray ! Natsu! I finally found you!" Happy cried from one of the other tunnels. Natsu held a figure to his lips and pointed up, indicating there were others up there. Followed closely by Happy was Erza. She stared at the monster in awe. Lucy was next. She was covered in spider webs and even had a spider in her hair. (Not that anyone told her until much later.) Lucy took in the demon then saw Gray and Natsu. She gestured towards them to Erza. She narrowed her eyes but didn't yell.

"I don't think you understand. Put down the sword unless you want all the innocent villagers up there to hear us and get in the way." Natsu said calmly. Gray 's sword wavered then lowered. Natsu reached out and touched the ice. He frowned then pulled back. He called his magic and teleported the team out of the cavern.

They ended up back on the same old beach. The moon was high in the sky, nearly all the stars were gone in her bright glow.

"What the hell was that thing?" Lucy asked, brushing spiders and spider webs off of her. She missed the one in her hair.

"That was Deliora." Gray 's voice was shaky and thin. Erza looked at a Gray with concern.

"You missed one." Happy helpfully told Lucy. She screamed then chased after Happy after she got the spider off.

Erza sighed and grabbed Lucy, keeping her from running after Happy. "Continue, please." Natsu was indifferent.

Gery gulped but continued. "It killed my family then later Ur, the person who taught me my magic. It's a vile creature. Ur gaver her life to save me and Lyon from it. It was all my fault. She sealed Deliora using Ice Shell, magic that uses the user's life to seal someone in ice. It is supposed to be unmeltable."

Erza reached out. "Gray …" He jerked back from her touch then became angry.

"They have no right! That's her last masterpiece, her last resting place. It's part of her and they're just letting it wash out to sea. It should still be back in the frozen village, safe from all other people. It's wrong! I won't let this continue!" He yelled in frustration.

Lucy looked around, waiting for some enemy to appear. Gray had yelled loud enough for the entire island to hear.

Suddenly Natsu spoke up. "That's fine but we have more important things to do then simply get revenge. Revenge won't help anyone, even you." His voice was louder than usual.

"And what would you know about revenge? About loss? I lost my family twice. What have you lost?" Gray shouted at him in blind rage. Erza and Lucy sucked in a breath and even Happy stopped to look at him, realizing what Gray had said had crossed a line.

For a split second, an expression too fast to register flew across Natsu's face. He went expressionless and motionless. Everyone could feel the rising magical power in the air; it was mourningful and full of repressed anger. "Think whatever you want, but we are here on a mission. I intend to help these people and your personal problems do not affect that. I will take whatever measures necessary to stop the curse on those people in the village. So don't go out on your own and get in the way. There is more to this then you know so stop  _complaining_  and  _yelling_  and  _do something useful_." His voice was devoid of all emotion and almost a whisper.

Gray looked down, ashamed. Everyone knew a little surrounding Natsu's past and what led him to Fairy Tail. He knew Natsu had been abandoned by his foster father. He knew about loss better than anyone. At least Gray 's families hadn't had a say in what happened. Natsu's family had voluntarily left him. Also, no one even knew what happened to his real, blood family.

"I'm sorry." Gray said.

Natsu ignored him and told them what he knew. "That ritual is called Moon Drip. It can undo any form of magic. It will be complete in two, now one day." The sun was just coming up. "That's how long we have to find the 'Boss' and stop it. After that the effects it had on the island should go away. It's creating a bubble around the island,which explains the weird time loss and moon cycles." He was sharper than normal and icy. The magic around him hadn't left; it lingered in the air, waiting to strike.

"So what's your plan?" Erza asked softly. She wanted to distract him and hoped talking would work.

Natsu justed glared at her, annoyed she had even asked such a silly had just told them.

"Come on, Natsu. What was that about villagers down in the carven?" Erza tried again.

Natsu sighed and stopped glaring, looking at the sunrise. That magic pressure was slowly going down. "The villagers are the ones in the cloaks, chanting. I recognized one of their smells and based on what I heard, they don't know their doing it. Someone on the island must use mind control magic. The ones the chief said died during the full moons are probably there also. Whoever is behind this has been able to hide it for a long time. Three years in fact." His voice was back to normal by the end if his speech. Apparently talking had worked.

Erza exhaled the breath she had been holding. "So do we wait until tonight?"

Natus paused and thought about it. They had been up a full day now and needed rest. He nodded and then set off down the beach. Everyone stared after him, confused. He turned back and gestured for them to follow him. They did.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

When they got to the village, the chief looked at them expectantly.

"Well, what do you have? The moon must be destroyed tonight!" Erza opened her mouth to explain but Natsu beat her to it.

"It will be solved by tonight. Would you be so kind as to give us a place to rest? We were up all night." He was cool and respectful to the chief.

The chief nodded and waved to other villagers over. "They will show you the way." Natsu nodded.

Once they were all settled, Gray tired again to apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I was mad and wasn't thinking." He looked down and away from Natsu.

"It doesn't matter. You meant what you said and spoke how you thought of me. Not that it matters what you think or anyone else for that matter. Forget it and move on. I already did." Natsu's steely voice was betraying him. Everyone, even Happy, could tell it hurt him a little bit more then he let on.

Gray cringed. It wasn't like he said at all. He really wasn't think when he said Natsu didn't understand loss.

Before Gray could argue anymore, Natsu left and went into the rooms the chief had given to them. The rooms were spacious and had enough room for all of them. There was a girls side and and boys side speared by a thin wall. In each was two sets matts with blankets and pillows. It was pretty modernized for a village.

"Get some sleep. We only have probably three or four hours until the time changes again." Natsu promptly took the one in the darkest corner the furthest he could get away from the rest of them.

Erza watched him for a second before sighing. "Come one, he's right. We can fix this later." She shot one last glare at Gray before going into the girls section. Lucy frowned at Natsu before following Erza. Happy looked at Gray then Natsu. "I think I'll sleep with Lucy." He left, only leaving Gray and Natsu.

Gray glared at Natsu's back. Why could he just accept the damn apology? Then he thought about Deliora and Ur. He couldn't begin to comprehend why someone would want Deliora loose. It was an uncontrollable monster.

Pulling away from that train of thought Gray sighed and got into the empty matt.

* * *

When Erza woke up all she could see was darkness. For one blind moment she was transported back to her childhood, filled with darkness. She started to panic until she realized where she was.

 _Galuna Island with Lucy, Gray , Happy...and Natsu. Not at the tower...I'm safe._ She took a deep breath and went outside.

Outside was pure chaos. Everyone else had got out before her and had moved into action. The village was surrounded by the cloaked figures who were chanting and grabbing people as they tried to escape. The cloaked figures were moving everyone into the center of the villages and setting fire to the parts they passed. Children were screaming and the old were getting caught up in the chain of cloaks. Erza equipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

She charged forward only to be stopped by Lucy's screams for help. It seemed that Natsu had pissed offed Sherry by defeating Yuka. Sherry had turned Taurus against laugh and was now chasing her around. But before she could charge to help Lucy, a masked figure got in her way.

"Well, well, well...It seems they moved ahead without my say. I am quite disappointed. Oh well." He turned to Erza. "You must be with those annoying wizards. No matter. The others will take care of you." He muttered to her before walking through the circle and into the darkness. The moon was high in the sky but the light coming from it was purple and evil looking. It felt evil and heavy. Erza tried to charge the cloaked people but remembered what Natsu said. They were all people of the village and she couldn't hurt them; they were being controlled. She requipped into her normal attire and start dispatching the cloaked people with careful hits and strikes, knocking them out gently.

Erza briefly wondered where Natsu and Gray had gone.

* * *

Natsu couldn't believe how poor Lucy was at fighting. She had great potential but little training. Lucy had made some headway though. She had forced Taurus's gate closed and was fooling Sherry with Plue, leading her to the water.

Natsu looked back at Erza. Despite the restriction of not being able to hurt them, she was making a dent in their numbers, leaving the unconscious in her wake. She was trying desperately to get to Lucy but at that pace, whatever Lucy had planned was going to be done but then. At least now Natsu knew the village was in good hands. He scanned the scene for Gray but couldn't for him. That worried Natsu; as much as he disliked all of them, he didn't want them dead or fatally injured on his watch.

Natsu turned his attention towards the cavern where they had found Deliora. The moonlight was concentrated in that area, drawing in its rays to melt the unmeltable ice. The purple moonlight was perplexing to Natsu; he hadn't read anywhere that Moon Drip affect the color. But Natsu hypothesized  _ **(side note: yes, this Natsu can**_   _ **think ahead.)**_ that the bubble around the island was making it that way. He saw the dog-like creature wandering towards the pit, chanting. It seemed that the "boss" had left left Toby incharge of the ritual. (Although Natsu didn't get it; Toby didn't seem like a reliable person.)

Natsu sighed and went back to watching Lucy and her fight against Sherry. It seemed she had managed to lure Sherry to the water with Plue and open Aquarius's key. He turned to Erza and watched her dispatch the last of the cloaks. She requipped into her Sea Empress Armor and started putting out fires.

Natsu looked for Gray once again, only to feel, not see, an increase in his magical pressure. Natsu disappeared from his perch.

* * *

Gray had found the boss standing in front of Deliora. He was wearing a white mask, hiding his identity. He was dressed like the cloaked figures, in dark but his had white fur around the edge. Gray could sense the dark magic coming from him. He blended into the purple light, almost as if he was part of it.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this day?" He asked.

Gray swallowed. "Who are you?"

Instead of answering he kept going as if Gray had never said anything. "About 5 years. It took one year to find her, another to transport her to this island and another three to melt her."

Gray couldn't breath. This crazy person knew about what the ice was and still he wanted to melt it.

The masked figure turned. His eyes were bright blue from beneath the mask. They shine with unshed tears. "So long I have waited. And then you and your friends come and screw everything up. The ice isn't  _melting_ , it's  _cracking_  now. I need her whole, not cracked and broken."

Gray took a step back. Those eyes seemed so familiar. They reminded him a dead winter, where it was silent and lonely. They reminded him of…

"Ur?" Gray knew couldn't be her but the eyes were just like her's had been.

The masked man laughed. "I'm not her. Related yes, her no. You could say we had a falling out many years ago. I still have to ask Ur some questions, now run along like you did the last time." He sounded smug and arrogant. He was worst then Natsu on a good day.

"Who are you?" Gray shouted, determined not run away and get an answer for his crimes against Ur's beautiful grave. The man just laughed and turned back to watch the ice melt faster. Gray charged forward only to be stopped by Natsu.

"Get outta my way you idiot! It's my fight!" Gray shouted. Natsu grabbed him and held him in place. His grip was iron. There was no way out of it unless Gray wanted to lose an arm in the process.

The masked man turned to stare at Natsu. Natsu stared back, not saying anything. Suddenly Natsu turned to Gray. "Even if you fought him you can't kill someone who's already dead. He's any empty corpse. Look closely and watch his movements."

Gray calmed somewhat when he notice what Natsu had told him was true. His movements were a little too slow, not quite smooth enough. He was stiff like an old corpse. The man suddenly laughed.

"Very good. That's very good indeed. But seeing as my summoner isn't on the island at the moment, you can't stop me. I'll just regenerate. Now, go along kiddies. You can't stop it now. Even as it cracks, you can feel Deliora's mighty power." He turned back to watch, ignoring Natsu and Grey.

Gray let out a choked scream of frustration. Natsu so far had been distant, if not more distant than normal. Gray was frustrated with the entire situation. He just wished that he could wake up from his nightmare.

"The water." Natsu spoke softly.

Gray turned to him in confusion. "The water?"

Natsu nodded. "Moon Drip can undo any curse, any spell. You dip him in the melting water…" Natsu drifted off. Gray suddenly nodded, getting his point. If they could get him in the water, the curse on his body should wear off.

"Oh, oh, oh… We have a smart one here." A voice spoke up behind them. It was a small weathered man.

"Well, hello again Zalty. Where have you been hiding?" The masked man spoke.

Zalty laughed. "Oh, you know around. Nowhere and everywhere like usual." Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"You take care of him. I'll take Zalty." With that Natsu disappeared and reappeared behind Zalty. Taking hold of Zalty, Natsu disappeared with Zalty in tow.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Gray turned to charge the masked man. Before he could, the man spoke.

"You could do what the young man told you too or you could just watch with me and honor Ur with me."

Gray could feel his rage swell. He did even bother to answer. Gray charged forward call out his Cold Excalibur. He swung the sword, barely missing the masked man. The man ducked and sidestepped Gray's next attack to his head. He whirled and laughed at Gray's attempts.

"You're too slow. You're not worthy of having Ur's wonderful magic."

Gray charged once more but before the masked man could step back again he dropped the sword and made a large Ice Hammer bringing it down on his head. The masked man held up his hands in defense. Gray's hammer shattered as it made contact. Using it as a distraction, Gray moved forward again causing the man to step closer to the edge of the water. The man cursed and darted to left, going right into Gray's trap.

"Ice Make: Prison!" The Prison formed around him, trapping him between Gray and the Moon Drip.

"Why?! Why don't you join me?" The masked man cried.

"Why would I ever join you?" Gray asked, shouting.

Surprisingly, the masked man smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know where Lyon is?"

Gray paused. He hadn't seen Lyon since Ur died. It was a less than stellar parting. Lyon had blamed Ur's death on him, then left. "What about him?"

The masked man laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?!"

Gray gritted his teeth. As much as he would have like to say he didn't care about Lyon, he did. He wondered everyday about what had happened to him. He even tried to find find him a few years ago but he couldn't find any leads on him at all. It was like Lyon had dropped off the face of the earth. It was unnerving and scary.

"Tell me before I kill you." The masked man laughed again.

"I'm already dead. Too late for you to kill me. Fine, I'll tell you two things: Lyon is alive and I would also beware of Natsu. He has more Darkness than is Known." With that the masked man did something unexpected:

He broke the prison and walked into the water. His body slowly started to fade. With a bright flash and a faint pop, his soul was released, leaving an empty body behind. Gray watched amazed as the body itself disintegrated into a pile of bones.

Gray couldn't make sense of his warning. Beware of Natsu? What did Natsu know that Gray didn't. A sound made Gray turn his attention back to Deliora. The cracks in the ice were getting larger and wider. Gray could see Deliora's dark blue skin and mane-like hair peeking through the gaps in the ice. Gray sunk to his knees as the last of the ice started to melt away.

* * *

Erza could feel the magic power of the released Deliora. It shook the ground with its loud bellow. Erza only hoped that the masked man she saw earlier was defeated. Around her, the village was more or less intact with a few burnt buildings. The villagers she knocked unconscious were coming around with confusion. None of them remembered anything.

Lucy had defeated Sherry and was helping Happy with reuniting the children with their parents. She met Erza's gaze with worry. They hadn't seen Gray or Natsu since that attack. Erza still could feel periodic burst from Natsu but Gray had dropped off the map sometime ago. She was more worried about Gray then Natsu.

With a sigh she met Lucy gaze again.  _I'm going to find them,_ it said. Lucy nodded and turned back to help a particularly fussy child. Erza headed in the direction of the cavern, knowing that was where Gray probably was.

Erza got there just in time to see Deliora fall to pieces. Gray was staring blankly as Deliora fell apart around him. He was unmoved when a rather large piece fell barely to the side of him. Erza rushed forward, only to be stopped by Natsu. He appeared next to her and shook his head slightly. Erza nodded in agreement. Gray needed a few minutes to himself.

Natsu and her watched silently as Gray slowly stood up, not glancing back as he walked past them and out of the cavern.

"I hope he's alright." Erza said softly as Gray disappeared from sight.

Natsu surprised her with a soft reply. "He'll be fine." With that he disappeared.

Ezra sighed and started back towards the village.

* * *

Once everyone was back at the village, they kept their promise and destroyed the moon. Or at least the moon view that was affecting them.

The demons now remembered the truth and threw a big thank you celebration. When the chief tried to give them the reward money, Natsu politely declined.

"We didn't technically finish the quest. But we will be taking the key. I think Lucy would appreciate it." With that, he let a baffled chief and Team Natsu as he disappeared.

"Anyway, here you go! It's Leo, the lion." The chief handed the gold key to Lucy. She gladly accepted it with a small smile and thank you.

Gray had been silent since coming back from the cave. Even with the celebration and gifts, he was depressed. Finally, Lucy yanked him aside and asked what was wrong with him.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm tired and would like to get back home. It would be great if we could leave tomorrow," he replied dully.

Lucy sighed but let him go. She went in search of Happy to tell him to get ready to go in the morning. Erza seemed to already know the plan as she went in search of a boat. Lucy found Happy passed out in a pile of fish bones.

"You damn gluttonous cat. And you call  _me_  heavy…" She picked him up and put him in their new sleeping place (seeing how the last one was… well, burnt). He started muttering about fish as she put him down. Lucy's couldn't stop a small smile from appearing.

"The chief is providing us with a boat to get back to the port. From there, they gave us jewels for train ride. It was that or he was going to ship the jewels to Fairy Tail." Erza said as she appeared behind Lucy. Lucy had to suppress a shriek of surprise.

Erza smiled as Lucy glared at her. "Okay, what about telling Natsu?"

Erza laughed. "I think he already knows what's going on. He's uncanny that way. Plus I'm 90% sure he wants to leave too."

Lucy nodded and asked the question that had been bothering since they came back from the cavern. "What happened to Gray in the cavern?"

Erza sighed. "I honestly don't exactly know myself. But if I had to bet, I' guessing it had to do with that masked man."

"I figured that much."

"Yeah. Anyways, I going to bed. We're leaving early in the morning." With that, Ezra left to get ready for bed. Lucy nodded and followed suit. She just hoped this trip didn't ruin any progress they had made with Natsu. After Gray's little blow up, Natsu had become even more a stone wall.

* * *

Needless to say, when Team Natsu arrived back at Fairy Tail they were bombarded with questions. By then, whatever had been bugging Gray had left him. He was back to his old self. Things with Natsu had been more tense than ever before. It didn't matter what Gray said. It seemed whatever trust he had put in them was gone. Reedus noticed the discord immediately. He didn't ask them what happened, just gave them all a disapproving look before he went back to painting.

"So, how did it go  _Team Natsu?_ " Mira mocked. Lisanna shot her a disapproving look.

"It went fine" was Erza's short reply. She watched as Natsu disappeared. She glanced up but didn't see him reappear.

"Aye! It was fun!" Happy answered.

Mira rolled her eyes. "Oh really? What did you do? Drive the native fish population extinct?" Lucy smothered a laugh but not well enough.

"Why are you laughing? I'm still not as heavy as you!" Happy cried. Lucy took a deep to keep from strangling the cat.

"So how much in damages did you have to pay?" Master asked. Mira laughed.

"Actually, none because we didn't take to reward money. Natsu refused because we didn't actually destroy the moon like they asked. Lucy did get a new key though." Everyone stared at Erza with disbelief. They went on a job for  _free_  and also listen to  _Natsu_. (In the background Reedus nodded like he knew it would happen. Everyone saw Cana not so discreetly hand a bag of jewels over to Reedus.)

Master sighed. "Oh well. Take a few days off and rest. It was a S-class mission."

Erza nodded and left. With that everyone dispersed, leaving Lucy with Lisanna and Levy.

"Well, I'm tired. See ya tomorrow." Lisanna and Levy nodded their good byes. Lucy left with Happy in tow.

_Hopefully, I can get some rest…_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Lucy knew that something wasn't right when she came to the guild the next day with Happy. Besides the outward appearance of the guild hall (which was in ruins) the inside was mysteriously empty.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Lucy called out.

"They're downstairs. In the basement." Natsu appeared behind Lucy and Happy, causing her to jump and Happy to giggle.

"Umm... Thank you?" Natsu didn't respond as he disappeared again.

"We have to do something!" Was the first thing Lucy heard as she wandered downstairs. Gray was yelling at the Master. Master was sitting there quietly drinking.

"Gray is right Master. We can't let this go unpunished." Erza added in.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked Levy. She looked nervous and mad.

"Phantom Lord has played one of their pranks. Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord have had a rivalry going on for a while now. It's started because Master got drunk one time at a Guild Master's meeting. Since then Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord have gotten into it a few times. The Magic Council finally had enough and forbade any other encounters. If Fairy Tail retaliates then we have a problem with the council. And since no one  _saw_ any Phantom Lord members do anything to the guild, the Magic Council won't lift a finger." Levy's face uncharacteristically blank and stony.

"But that's wrong! Fairy Tail should be able to do something in retaliation!" Lucy tried to keep from shouting but it was hard.

"Aye! We can't let them get away with it!" Happy added in, landing on Lucy's head.

"I know, I know. The most we can do is try and wait until they strike again. Then it's game on." Levy said.

"No! No one will be touching anyone in their guild. The Guild Hall is only a building; it can be fixed and painted. It is nothing to go to war for. The Magic Council hates us as it is." Master said. Everyone stared at him.

"What if they attack one of us?" Lisanna asked.

Master shook his head. "Jose wouldn't dare let that happen. He knows not to attack us. If he did, we would have no choice but to launch a counterattack."

Erza scowled but didn't comment again. Mira hugged Lisanna tightly, daring even their own guild members to get close to her. Cana was not drunk for once and was more focused on her cards. Everyone was too quiet and moody.

"Well, I'm going home then. There is no use for me to be here right now." Levy said.

Lucy shook her head. "What if something happens?"

Levy laughed. "Jet and Droy are taking me home. Phantom Lord would be stupid to try and attack three of us at once. We'll be fine." With that Levy left with Jet and Droy.

Lucy sighed. She had a bad feeling about this...


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

The next day, Fairy Tail got news of a failed attack on their guild members. Apparently when Levy, Jet and Droy were on their way to Levy's, one of Phantom Lord's guild members decided to try and jump them. Natsu had stopped the attack to the surprise of everyone and scared off the would-be-attacker. After that Master had called an emergency meeting at the ruined Guild Hall.

"What now Master! Try went after some of our members! We can't let this one go!" Gray yelled at him. All round there were nods of agreement. No one was happy and some were even less happy that Natsu had been the one to stop the attack.

"Gray's right! We can't let this one go! We have to retaliate!" Erza added in.

Master was silently looking at Natsu. Natsu was sitting in the corner examining the tabletop, indifferent to the chaos around him. "What do you think Natsu?" Master suddenly asked.

Everyone froze and looked at Natsu. Natsu stared back at Master, blank faced. After a minute, he sighed.

"Most likely it will happen again. The one I stopped was not happy with me but didn't try to fight either. I believe the attack was meant to bring out the Master for an attack. If they defeat Master, our strongest guild member currently at the guild, Phantom Lord effectively weakness Fairy Tail for a full scale counter attack from them. That would leave Fairy Tail with 3 S-class wizards against Phantom Lord's strongest. 3 against at least 6 of their top wizards are not very good odds. They have the Element 4, plus their Dragon Slayer and the Guild Master Jose. Our strongest 3, without Master that is, can probably only take out the Element 4 without trouble. The wisest thing to do would be wait them out and strengthen Fairy Tail's defenses. Sooner or later they will attack. When they do, Fairy Tail will be ready."

Everyone stared at Natsu. Most had never heard him speak and others were shocked he had even bothered to answer.

Master nodded, unfazed by the stares. "That does seem to be the best solution. What do you recommend for defenses?"

Natsu sighed. "Levy can draw some protective circles around the Guild Hall. Cana can set traps with her cards. Mira, Erza, and Gray can be on offense incase we have to engage. Everyone else is on defense to keep the rest of the town safe. You would be our last resort, staying in the Guild Hall incase they advance through the traps and protective circles."

"And what would you be doing?" Master shot back.

Natsu did the most unexpected thing; he smirked a bit. It was a hollow, empty smirk though. "I will be attacking. I can appear within Phantom Lord's defense and destroy them from the inside."

Master frowned but it was Erza who spoke up. "No, that's not a good strategy. What happens when they find you? You said it yourself that 3 to 6 aren't good odds then what about 1 on an indefinite number of enemies including the top 6? That's almost impossible, even for you. Are you trying to get yourself injured or even worse killed?"

Erza was met with only silence from both Natsu and the guild. It seemed no one else had a problem with Natsu flying solo.

"Erza's right. Natsu, you can't go alone. It's not worth it. What if we send in a small team to take on their top members. It would work better that way." Lucy added in

"Aye! Plus, you might do something stupid! Like die!" Happy added in. Natsu shot a murderous glare at Happy.

Natsu kept silently glaring but didn't combat any other their comments.

"Hey! I'm not sitting back and relaxing! Screw that!" Mira added in. She glared at Ezra, daring her to object.

"If Mira is doing something productive, then so will I!" Cana added in as she downed a barrel of wine.

Master smiled and started to giggle like a schoolgirl at the look of absolute annoyance on Natsu's face.

"Fine." Natsu snapped and disappeared. Everyone froze. (Happy giggled along with Master.)

"Okay, Erza you are in charge of the group that's going to attack. Everyone else, start preparing. Knowing Jose like I do, there's little chance he will be patient." Master ordered.

At once, everyone started moving. Lucy sighed, feeling left out. Erza noticed and suggested, "Hey, why don't you make the contract with Leo, the Lion? You just got him and I'll make sure to contact you if anything changes."

"Thanks! That's a good idea. I think I'll go home and do it there. It'll be less stressful that way. Come on Happy." Happy happily sighed as he got out of doing anything for Erza (not that he would have had a

Lucy and Happy barely made it out the door before she heard Mira shout "I AM NOT DOING THAT YOU BITCH!"

* * *

Natsu couldn't help but listen in to Erza's strategy. It was almost exactly like he would have done except it included some extra people. Did they really need so many people to invade Phantom Lord?

Natsu sighed again. This was annoying. If only he could get away with a sneak attack…

"Don't even think about it, Natsu." Master said from behind him.

"And what was I thinking exactly?" Natsu retorted while turning around.

Makarvo regarded Natsu with tired eyes. "You can't be alone forever you know. At some point someone is going to matter to you."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that'll happen when Happy stops eating fish."

Makarvo laughed. "See, you do care! You know things about Happy! Plus, you saved Shadow Gear and devised a plan that would make sure no one got hurt if Phantom Lord attacked us."

Natsu looked away and out the window he frowned.

Makarvo sighed. "Look Natsu, I know why you don't want to be close to anyone. Who you are is nothing to be ashamed of, it's-"

"It's raining." Natsu stated.

Makarvo's face twisted in confusion. "Rain? At this time of year?" Sure enough, when he looked out the window, it was raining. "What the… ?"

When Makarvo looked back, Natsu was gone.


End file.
